


playing a dangerous game

by your_taxidermy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied Daddy Kink, Leg Humping, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Military Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, PWP, Spanking, Strip Tease, dirty old man, dont let ginger beef cakes take you home, if you squint maybe, oops thats my kink, reader is foxy lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: “My momma always told me not to get into mysterious trucks with dirty old men."





	playing a dangerous game

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: jacob seed still owns this a$$. Really useless smut with no plot.

Maybe it wasn’t the right thing to do. 

Just maybe you should have thought it through a little longer. Just maybe you shouldn’t have taunted the older man outside the lone gas station. Your skirt riding up as you walked inside the quiet store, the denim dragging along your thighs. The stockings you were clung to every curve of your lower half and Jacob was stalking. 

 

He imagined his hand over your mouth as he ripped them off with his other hand. He imagined grabbing your tender ass, giving it a few hard smacks, watching the flesh bounce under his strong hands. You weren’t innocent in this either, all you could think about were those big strong hands wrapped around the base of his cock, pumping himself slowly as you lingered on your knees. You imagined those same hands slamming your wrists in the back of his truck bed, holding you down, feeling your hands rake over his back and your thighs wrapped around him. The military jacket he wore would be under your pretty little head as he had his way. He could see it now, and you could so clearly see him staring at you in the window as you shopped. His eyes were so fucking hungry, he was starving. 

 

Maybe you should have pulled your skirt down just a tad when you bent over to pick up the napkins flying out of the holder when he stood just on the opposite side. You told yourself he wasn’t looking under your skirt when you picked them up, you didn’t want to believe it because he was just a  _ sweet old veteran.  _ How could he  _ ever  _ be so dirty to look under a young lady’s skirt? Jacob wasn’t subtle at all. 

 

The cashier gave you a nice smile and wished you a fine day when you left with a few lollipops in your hand, popping the cherry cola flavored candy into your mouth, your soft lips wrapping around the cany and making deep eye contact with him from a distance. You propped your foot on the wall and leaned back, your skirt still riding up. It clung around your hips and Jacob’s eyes followed the valley between your thighs, yearning for the taste of that cherry…. Candy. 

 

He sauntered to the door and gave you a quick glance, looming above you like a giant, his shoulders were so broad, his arms were toned, and his eyes were the bluest of blues, the shade bringing them out even more. It felt like a million years before he gave a small chuckle before entering the store. His boots still ringing in your ears, he walked Goliath in his valley of Elah. You heard him messing around in the store, purchasing a few cases of cheap beer and a few bags of candy. When he walked out, you shamelessly looked at his back and shoulders, watching the jacket hug around him as he rested the case of beers on the ground. “Need a ride, honey?” he asked, noticing that you were lingering around like you were waiting for someone. You rolled your head against the brick wall. “My momma always told me not to get into mysterious trucks with dirty old men,” you teased him, just now pulling your skirt down only to have it ride up again as you shifted. Jacob let out a breathy chuckle as he shuffled closer to you. “Fair enough,” he breathed, “but I can assure you, you’ll be safe with me.” You looked at his dog tags and 82 AB patch on his arm. “In the service?” you asked, sucking on the lollipop again, swirling your tongue around the sweet. 

 

“Yeah, gulf war.” 

 

“Impressive. Mind if I ask what ya did?” 

 

Jacob was more than happy to talk about his time in the service.” 

 

“82nd Airborne, jumping out of planes, we’re light infantry, always in the thick of things.” 

You lifted your brow high, eyes wide with interest. It wasn’t every day you bumped into an infantry soldier in the middle of a gas station. “Well, I suppose in that case, I’ll take your offer. Where are you headed to?” you asked, standing up straight and sucking off the remaining candy. “Depends, where are you headed?” he reversed the question as he took another step closer to you. “I was supposed to be picked up by my mom and go home but she’s running late.” 

 

“Where’s home?” 

 

“Just outside Hope County. Not too far from here.” 

 

“Alright, I’ll take you there. C’mon, honey.” 

 

Riding in his truck was decent fun, watching his hands go over the stick shift and watching his eyes in the mirror. The man really was a perfect specimen. 

 

“You come here often?” Jacob asked with a perked brow. 

“A handful of times, maybe, loitering ain’t as bad if you’re a lady in a short skirt,” you jested, rolling your eyes in his direction. Jacob chuckled deeply, taking a quick glance at your thigh, so glossy under your stockings. “Eyes on the road, Mister,” you laughed softly, pulling your skirt down, you had to shimmy back since the denim clung to your hips. “Well pardon me, honey. No offense but, a pretty little thing like you is hard to keep my eyes off,” he admitted with another laugh as he turned on the road, only to find a construction block. 

 

“Shit! That’s the only way to my place I know of,” you groaned, looking around for another road. 

 

“Then where should I take ya?” he asked, backing up his truck so he could find a safe place to pull over. 

 

“I do have a cabin in the woods,” he said bluntly. 

 

“Wait what? Are you some serial killer then?” 

 

“Could be, could be. But I do have a cabin in the woods, all jokes aside, honey.” 

 

“I reckon that’ll have to do.” 

 

His cabin in the woods wasn’t too far and he planned on going there after he dropped you off at your place. But alas, a change of plans could take a turn for the better. 

 

He pulled up in the yard and hopped out, his boots making the leaves crunch with ease. “You coming in?” he called, barely waiting for you as he hulled the items inside. A deer pelt was donned over the porch and it was soft under your feet as you entered the cabin, a warm fire in the living room. It was cozy and warm, mounted deer heads on every turn, taxidermied wolves and mountains lions were freely put on display in the kitchen. “Nice place you have, mister,” you admired with eyes the size of plates. He only let out a breathy exhale. 

 

Jacob wasn’t a man to beat around the bush; he could smell the mutual attraction and he didn’t have a shadow of a doubt. You mosied into the kitchen and saw a jacket on the floor, you leaned down to pick it up and you could feel his eyes on you… “You know,” Jacob breathes, feeling like he was standing right behind you. “Why don’t you lift up your skirt a bit?” he proposes deeply, his hands slowly hovering over your ass. Oh, you could feel his hungry eyes on you, it was scary and strangely arousing. 

 

“Oh yeah?” you ask softly, slowly, painfully slowly, lift up your skirt for him, showing off the pretty pink underwear plastered with roses. “Aren’t you just a dirty old man,” you breathed, feeling his eyes follow the denim up your ass, your underwear hugging your inner thighs perfectly. Jacob let out a breathy moan, his voice deep and powerful. “Yeah, that’s it,” he praised, slipping his two fingers under the hem of your panties to snap it against you. You whimpered softly which only egged him on. Your stockings were off in seconds. 

 

Just maybe you should have thought about going home with a stranger. 

 

Just maybe you should have thought a little longer about showing your ass to a much older man. 

 

Jacob pulled a chair over and sat down, his thick thighs spread, his jeans hugging his knees all the way up to his cock. You turned your head to see him like this, only to have him tell you to keep taking your clothes off. 

 

Now was his chance, it’d been so long since he’d had a right proper fuck. Jerking off to 15-year-old pornos in the bathroom just wasn’t cutting it anymore. Playboy bunnies in their thongs and pasties weren’t satisfying his sexual and primal desires; no, he wanted supple ass to grab and spank. “Don’t be shy, sugarplum. What? Never been with a man before?” he invaded, giving your ass a hard slap. You squealed out, tightening your muscles under his strong hand. “Ah…. I… Um... “ you stuttered, your backside still turned to him. “No, it’s my first time, mister,” you finally broke out. “Oh, well, don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” he breathed, grabbing his cock through his boxers. “Turn to me,” he exhaled deeply. 

 

You did just that and your eyes went straight down to his hand between his thighs. “Be a good girl and take off your panties,” he commanded, it wasn’t a request. You shimmied them off and threw them in his lap, the thrill, the excitement of being with an older man was starting to take over your rational thought. 

 

“Now, why don’t you touch yourself for me?” he asked again, giving his cock a firm squeeze. His hand moved down the base of his cock and down to his balls, giving them a nice squeeze too. 

 

You hesitated. 

 

“Go on.” 

 

You parted your thighs and started circling, your eyes fluttering shut only to have Jacob snap his fingers and tell you to look at him. 

 

“Look at me.” 

 

He took his cock from his pants and slapped it around a bit, rubbing his shaft to the lustful view you gave him. 

 

Such a dirty, dirty little girl. 

 

Your stomach rolled, your thighs shook and your toes curled on the inside of your shoes. Jacob threw his head back and furiously rubbed his cock, moaning softly, cursing under his breath when he suddenly stopped. 

 

“Be a good girl and come over to me.” 

 

He barely gave you the time to act. He pulled your wrists and sat you on his thigh, your wet pussy feeling warm against his thigh. “Get to work,” he said, rocking you back and forth on his thigh. 

 

You humped his thigh and tossed your arms over his shoulders. He pulled off your shirt and ripped your bra off, grabbing at your breasts as you rode his thigh. When he pinched your nipples, you squealed loudly, clenching your thighs around him. “Oh, you like that, huh?” he teased, doing it again and again. 

 

Your world was spinning around and the delayed orgasm was driving you wild. 

 

Maybe letting him take you home was a good idea after all. 

 

You reached a hand down to grab his cock, begging for something more than his thighs. 

 

“P-please, mister,” you moaned, much louder than you would have expected. 

 

Jacob didn’t say anything when he lifted you up and cleared the table of newspapers. 

 

He laid you down there and gave your thighs a few good slaps and grabs, his thumb sliding over your clit, knowing how  _ fucking crazy  _ it would drive you. 

 

He rubbed with his thumb and your words and pleads turned into delirious screams when the overstimulation was simply too much. “That’s it, aren’t you a good little girl for me, huh? For your  _ soldier,”  _ Jacob kept rubbing, watching you turn to a puddle on the table. 

 

“Do you want my cock?” he says, using his other hand to slowly enter the warmth of your folds. 

 

You were too distracted to even say anything. He took that as a yes, you never said  _ no so…. _

Jacob entered you, holding your thighs down with all his power. “You just love it when I take you, don’t you? You took your panties off so willingly,” he hisses between gritted teeth. “You wanted this, didn’t you?” he growls. Pounding away until your thighs were bruised and aching. You moaned, feeling the thickness of his cock fill you up so perfectly. Jacob moaned again, his precum slowly leaking from you like honey from the comb and there was nothing more satisfying for him to feel the slick walls of a pretty young woman around him. “That’s such a good girl,” he praises, reaching a hand up to pull at your nipples, making you cry out again. 

 

“You take my cock so fucking well.” 

 

Everyone had their purpose. 

 

Yours was under the veteran. 

Jacob shuttered and his whole body tightened as he felt his climax reaching its peak. 

It was eons better than shitty porno mags. 

 

Jacob bit down on his lips as he came inside you, he pulled out and pumped his cock dry on your pussy, watching it drip onto his boots. You were a heaving mess under him, your body hot and overwhelmed with endless waves of pleasure. 

 

“Get yourself cleaned up, there’s a shower in the back, down the hall.”

 

You sat up, grabbing your panties on the floor. 

 

“ _ And I’ll be with you in just a minute, I might have to take ya again too… like I said, a pretty thing like you is hard to keep my eyes off of.”  _


End file.
